1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for horizontal opening/closing of a window, and more particularly, to a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a large sized window of a living room or a balcony in an apartment.
2. Background Art
In general, window of the living room or balcony in the apartment is very heavy with a large sized windowpane, which is opened or closed manually, up to now. However, as the industry developed, it is a recent trend that most of home appliances are designed to be controlled by remote controllers, including the window. For example, in large buildings, there is automatic door opening/closing device in which approach of people is detected, and two pieces of transparent glass door panels automatically slide on the same time, which includes sensors fitted at upper side of the door on inside and outside thereof for sensing approach of people. The automatic door opening/closing device is provided with hydraulic cylinders and pistons, and there were door opening/closing devices of motor or rope type.
However, such a slide type automatic door opening/closing device requires two separate sensors fitted at upper side of the door inside and outside thereof, and is opened only when there is an object(people) approaching thereto, and has a problem of much noise when the door is opened/closed. Moreover, such a technology is difficult to apply to the window of the living room or balcony of the apartment, and is not suitable for a quiet room environment as the device has much noise in opening/closing the window.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, which can open/close a large sized window of a living room or balcony remotely in an apartment by using a remote controller for noiseless opening/closing of the room and providing a high class room environment.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window which can be repaired with easy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, which permit an easy and quiet manual opening/closing of a window.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, which can reduce a speed of a motor when the window is almost opened/closed, for preventing to give an excessive impact to the window.
Still other object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, which has anti-burglar function in which the device issues an alarm when the window is forced open from outside of the window in a state the window is fully closed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, which can reduce a possible generation of noise from motors to a minimum, and can prevent an overload to the motors.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, including a window frame having a rail, and a window panel having a window pane, the window panel movable along the rail of the window frame, includes a power supplying metal terminal for fitted along a rail wall of the window frame for receiving a power, window moving means fitted in a groove of the window panel for receiving the power from the power supplying metal terminal to move the window panel with respect to the window frame, a transmitter for transmitting a remote signal for controlling movement of the window panel remotely, and a control means for receiving a control signal from the transmitter for controlling operation of the window moving means.
The window moving means preferably includes a holder elastically fitted in the groove of the window panel, at least one reversible motor fitted to the holder, a driving member on a shaft fitted to the holder to be rotatable by a driving force of the motor, a roller rotatably mounted on the same axis with the driving member to be guided by the rail of the window frame for moving the window panel with respect to the window frame, a power supplying contact member fitted to the holder to be brought into elastic contact with the power supplying rail for supplying power to the motor, and an elastic member fitted in the groove of the window panel to support the holder elastically for stable guide of the roller along the rail of the window frame.
The window moving means preferably comes into operation only when the transmitter provides a window open and/or window close control signal, for opening/closing the window panel in a horizontal direction.
The motor preferably has a rotating shaft on which a worm is mounted, and the driving member is a worm gear engaged, and rotated with the worm mounted on the rotating shaft of the motor.
The holder preferably has two motors fitted thereto, and rotating shafts of respective motors are coupled with worms to each other, for exerting a low speed and high power, and the roller is preferably rotated as the roller is brought into forced surface contact with the worm gear, a driving member, on the shaft by an elastic force of the spring.
The driving member further preferably includes a magnetic material fitted to one side of the worm gear engaged, and rotated with the worm mounted on the rotating shaft of the motor, and a permanent magnet fitted to one side of the roller facing the magnet material for generating a magnetic force to the magnet material, thereby the roller and the worm gear making a non-contact rotation, to open the window panel by hand.
Though the window moving means may be fitted to a lower groove, the window moving means is fitted to, and driven in an upper groove of the window panel, taking a weight of the window panel into consideration.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, including window moving means detachably fitted on outside of the window panel for rotating the roller guided along the rail of the window frame to move the window panel in a horizontal direction with respect to the window frame automatically, a remote control transmitter for transmitting a remote signal for controlling movement of the window panel remotely, and a control means for receiving a control signal from the transmitter for controlling operation of the window moving means.
The window moving means includes first and second window moving means detachably fitted to an outside of a lower portion of the window panel at open side and close side of the window panel for easy opening and closing of the window, each preferably including a base member fixed to outside of the window panel, rotating force generating means fixed to the base member having the other end rotatable centered on one end for generating a rotating force during automatic opening/closing of the window panel, roller rotating means for transmitting the rotating force generated at the rotating force generating means to the roller to rotate the roller for automatic opening and closing of the window panel, elevating means for engaging the rotating force generating means to the roller rotating means to transmit the rotating force from the rotating force generating means to the roller rotating means in automatic opening/closing of the window panel, and for disengaging the rotating force generating means from the roller rotating means for preventing the rotating force from the rotating force generating means from being transmitted to the roller rotating means in stop of the automatic opening/closing or the window panel and manual opening, and a cover for protecting the above recited means from outside.
The base member includes a first base plate fitted to an outside of the window panel directly, and a second base plate spaced a distance from the first base plate, wherein a plurality of attenuating members fitted between the first base plate and the second base plate, for attenuating impact transmitted to the second base plate during opening/closing of the window panel.
The rotating force generating means preferably includes a holder fitted to the second base plate of the base member having one end centered on which the other end is rotatable, at least two reversible motors for generating the rotating force in automatic opening/closing of the window panel, a worm mounted on a rotating shaft of the motor, and an elevating rod fitted to the other end of the holder, and connected to the elevating means.
The roller rotating means preferably includes a worm gear rotatably fitted to a bracket formed on the second base plate of the base member, and a rotating shaft fixed to the worm gear for rotating the roller, the elevating means preferably includes a solenoid, each of the window moving means further includes delay means for putting the rotating force generating means into operation for generating the rotating force after a preset time period is passed since the rotating force generating means is engaged with the roller rotating means by operating the elevating means first in an initial automatic opening/closing of the window panel, and there is window moving speed reducing means for reducing a moving speed of the window panel when the window panel is almost closed or opened in automatic opening/closing of the window panel by the remote controller, for preventing giving an excessive impact to the window in the remote controllable device. The window moving speed reducing means includes, lead switches fitted to the window moving means respectively, and magnets fitted to the window frame.
Operation of the motor and the solenoid is controlled by a signal sensed by the lead switch in the window moving means fitted to an open side of the window in opening the window panel by the transmitter, and operation of the motor and the solenoid is controlled by a signal sensed by the lead switch in the window moving means fitted to a close side of the window in closing the window panel by the transmitter, however, the window can be opened/closed by hand irrespective of the signal sensed by the lead switches in a manual open/close of the window.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a window moving device for use in a remote controllable device for automatic opening/closing of a window, the remote controllable device including a window frame having a rail, a roller rotatably fitted in a groove of a window panel having a window pane movable along the rail for opening/closing the window panel, and a spring for elastic surface contact pressing of the roller to the worm gear for stable guide of the roller along the rail of the window frame, the window moving device including a holder fitted in a groove at a lower side of the window panel, at least one reversible motor fitted to the holder, a worm on a shaft mounted to a bracket on a holder for engagement with the worm gear for rotating the worm gear, and a rotating force transmitting members fitted to the rotating shaft of the motor and one end of the shaft of the worm.
Although the rotating force transmitting member preferably includes a first pulley mounted on the rotating shaft of the motor, a second pulley mounted on the worm, and a belt for connecting the first and second pulleys, the rotating force transmitting member may includes a first gear mounted on the rotating shaft of the motor, and a second gear fitted to the worm. Two motors and two rotating force transmitting members are fitted in the holder for rotating the worm.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.